<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Dreams(and the downfall of Sheev Palpatine) by Just_Anotherdemigod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028411">Big Dreams(and the downfall of Sheev Palpatine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Anotherdemigod/pseuds/Just_Anotherdemigod'>Just_Anotherdemigod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Short, a character dies but you don't need to worry about that, he deserved to die, kinda a crack fic, screw Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Anotherdemigod/pseuds/Just_Anotherdemigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheev Palpatine had big dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too big.</p>
<p>(this is a short fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Dreams(and the downfall of Sheev Palpatine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me about any spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had big dreams. Larger than the life you could say. He dreamt of the downfall of the republic. Of the rise of the empire. Of finally being the lord of the galaxy he knew he was meant to be. That’s why he created the clones. It’s also why he acts like a father figure to young Skywalker. Palpatine knows he will be a formidable ally once he is turned to the dark side. </p>
<p>But sometimes as you know, people dream too big. Such was the case of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Republic. </p>
<p>From a young age, Palpatine had known he was Force-sensitive. But with a family who wasn’t supportive of the Jedi and their practices, he was forced to keep his gifts a secret. Helping the empire rise had always been his plan. From the day he was chosen as an apprentice by Darth Plagueis, to the day he was elected into the Galactic senate. The creation of the clone army was part of the plan, and he’d laughed in awe of the stupidity of the Jedi for using an army they knew nothing about. And so far the plan was working, the clones were trusted by the Jedi, and the secret of the chips had died alongside CT-5555 at the hands of Commander Fox. Everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Until he died.</p>
<p>Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had big dreams. Larger than the life you could say. He dreamt of the downfall of the republic. Of the rise of the empire. Of finally being the lord of the galaxy he knew he was meant to be. Dreams too big for him to handle. One warm sunny day on the bustling planet of Coruscant, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, also known as Darth Sidious of the Galactic Empire, choked on his aspirations and died. </p>
<p>He was found four hours later, by Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard, who’d gone up to the chancellor’s rooms to deliver paperwork.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>